Gum and Lips
by ginkaa
Summary: Tadashi wouldn't necessarily call himself OCD, but that little stray piece of gum stuck on her lip was seriously starting to bother him. Tomodashi oneshot. Might turn into a series of one shots?


AN: Don't own Big Hero 6! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>It kind of, sort of, bothers him.<p>

Tadashi wouldn't necessarily call himself OCD. That securely belonged with Wasabi. But after years of looking out for Hiro, Tadashi couldn't help but develop a few (overly protective, mother hen-like) habits along the way. Like cleaning up after Hiro's mess, for example. Tadashi remembers when he would get his sticky cinnamon bun fingers on everything, mouth and chin covered in icing and crumbs. He was a menace.

A resounding snap brings Tadashi back to the problem at hand.

Gogo.

It's quite impressive really, how she usually manages to keep her face void of stray bubblegum bits.

But not this time.

He could just casually mention it, but he's currently helping her work on her electromag bike. It wouldn't hurt to tell her, plus it was bothering him. A lot.

"Hey Go—"

"Wrench." She abruptly cuts him off, sticking out her hand without looking up from the laid out blue prints.

He sighs. Well, it was worth a shot, and hands her the wrench.

They've moved everything from the table to the floor. There wasn't enough room for all the blue prints and Tadashi suggested they look at it from a new perspective. He doesn't know how long they've been sitting on the ground surrounded by various tools and prints, but judging by the lack of people, he'd say for a while.

After a moment, he glances at her face again, and it's still there. How did she not notice it? That little piece stuck on the swell of her bottom lip. Did it not annoy her? She licks her lips and Tadashi can't help but wonder what flavored treat she was chewing on this time. Was it something minty or fruity? Did she have a preference? Did she like to chew one or two sticks? She pops another bubble, and to Tadashi's annoyance, the stray piece is still there.

"Stop it, you're fidgeting." Her voice catches him off guard, "it's distracting."

She finally looks up, and he doesn't realize his hands have taken to absently tear, what was supposed to be, new brainstorm ideas into confetti. A questioning gaze lingers on him before going back to blue prints.

Tadashi follows suit and tries to focus on his new upgrades for Baymax, but hopelessly gives up. Gogo swiftly takes a sip of, what has to be now, stale and cold coffee. Tadashi winces, because she's still chewing her gum and he can't imagine that tasting good. His eyes are once again drawn to Gogo's lips. Another pop, and now her lips are slightly wet. He wonders if her lips have always looked so full and so soft. His eyes are fixed on her mouth and he doesn't realize that he's leaned in forward, encroaching on what Gogo would consider her 'personal space bubble'.

"Hamada," he freezes in place, "what are you doing." It's more of a demand than a question, and Tadashi can't help but glance down at her lips one last time before looking up into dark brown eyes. He's stunned at how close they are. Gogo raises an eyebrow when Tadashi doesn't reply and tries again.

There's an underlying question in her hushed tone, and he can't help but think how nice his name sounds on her lips. He reaches up with one hand and gently cups her chin. Tadashi marvels at how big his hand easily covers her face. Had she always been so small? He had never felt the vast difference in size until that very moment. He's also equally amazed that she hasn't shoved him back yet or punched him in the shoulder like she usually does.

He tentatively swipes his thumb across her bottom lip. She softly gasps at the unexpected touch, eyes widening before exhaling shakily.

"Fruity…" His lip quirks to the side, "Huh. Softer than I imagined." He murmurs to himself, slowly rubbing her lips with the pad of his thumb a couple more times.

Gogo unconsciously leans in a little bit closer, her own hand coming up to rest on his, "wha—"

She is suddenly cut off by the sound of double electronic doors sliding open. The moment is gone and they jolt apart as Fred and Honey Lemon walk in with pizza. Both couples freeze as they assess the other.

"What are you lovebirds doing so late in the lab?" Fred smirks, an all-knowing tone.

"N-nothing!" Tadashi tries, but Fred just answers with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Uh huh, sure."

"No really! I mean—there was gum and lips and she didn't— I didn't— hey! What are you two doing anyways?" Trying to turn the question back on them. Honey Lemon giggles and says she forgot her house keys. Fred was nice enough to give her ride. After much flustering on Tadashi's part and amusement from Fred and Honey Lemon's, they depart.

Tadashi can feel the heat creep up his neck and into his cheeks as he looks over at Gogo, who had been disconcertingly quiet the entire time.

"Look, Gogo—"

"So. Gum and lips, huh," she says dryly.

He also doesn't miss the implied '_was that the best thing you could think of?_' tone in her voice. He hums and throws her sheepish grin. But the fact of the matter is, her face was just as red as his, and that was all he needed to know.

"Yeah, gum and lips." Tadashi smiles shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as another resounding pop echoes through the lab.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Just a little drabble, but I'm kind of liking this whole gum and lips thing, might turn this into a series of Tomodashi one shots! Let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
